dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
Out of Time
Story Two Doctors unite to face the evil Time God in a surreal world, where they find themselves in the last Gallifreyan place in the entire Universe. Can they survive the legacy of the Time Lords, the Gallifreyan Heritage...? Synopsis to be added Continuity *''The episodes has much continuity, harking back to episodes such as 'The Five Doctors', 'The Daleks', 'The Pandorica Opens', 'The Trial of a Time Lord', 'The Girl in the Fireplace' and fanon stories such as 'The Time God', 'The Dying Days', 'Shadow of the Dead', 'The Hotel At the End of the Universe', 'Double Trouble' and 'Descent To Below'.'' *''The Time God previously appeared in 'The Time God ', 'The Hotel At the End of the Universe' and 'Search in the Stars '.'' Production This is the first episode in which Tescelector Productions has been heavily involved, as it is a cross-over of the two parallel Doctor Who Universes, and Joe Sheehan is credited as a 'producer' for the first time ever. It is also the first episode to include Pete Messum's new costume as the Doctor - albiet missing a jacket because of the temeperatures of the day of filming; the same happened with Joe Sheehan's Doctor. Cast : Pete Messum as The Doctor - a Time Lord in his 14th incarnation, whose past was altered during a fight with Omega in 'The Ballad of James Mason. : Joe Sheehan as The Doctor - a Time Lord in his 14th incarnation from a parallel Universe to Pete Messum's Doctor, and has the same memories up until this incarnation. : Pete Messum as the Time God - a powerful time-sensitive being. This is the character's fourth and final appearence in both series'. : Nicholas Briggs* as the Daleks - warrior race from planet Skaro, originated from the Kaled species. Invented by insane scientist Davros. *Features audio clips from official episodes. : Joe Sheehan as the Master - last seen in 'Shadow of the Dead', and features the same costume. Crew : Pete Messum - Co-writer/Director/Series Producer/Editor/Camera Operator : Joe Sheehan - Co-Writer/Producer/Camera Operator : Murray Gold, David Newman, Kevin MacLeod - Musical score : Ron Grainer - Theme Tune : Nick Messm - End Theme Tune/Production Assistant : BBC Worldwide - Sound FX : YouTube.com, Pete Messum - Visual FX : Critical Reception The film recieved a generally positive feedback reaction: *"Great episode and a great way to celebrate the 50th! Well done!" - Kieran Gallacher *"Great work. Out of Time was great mate. You would be a great Doctor Who show runner and actor as The Doctor in the real show." - Jack O'Sullivan Production Notes The episode was filmed on the 26th July 2013, with a prequel filmed a few days later. Editing began on the 26th, and is still continuing. Two clips from the episode can be found on the FBC Productions Facebook page, with one available on the FBCextra YouTube channel. Also on the page there is a gallery of screencaps and promotional material, including theatrical posters. A trailer for FBC Productions' Summer 2013 run included the first YouTube clips for the story, and a trailer for the story also featured clips from the episode. Links Full Length Trailer See also ditto Category:Fan Film Category:Doctor who films